Never Pass Out When There's Malfoys About
by JustWriteforYou
Summary: A quick oneshot in the life of Head Girl Hermione Granger Rated T for language and suggestive themes; EWE; Dramione


**A/N: So I was kind of in the mood to do a little somethin'- somethin' for you guys. I've kind of always wanted to do a Dramione oneshot but never really got the chance. Let me know what you think.**

**Warning: Language...that's it.**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that I own anything remotely close to Harry Potter. I own only the plot of this piece of shit.**

* * *

The frustration on Hermione's face was evident as she slammed shut yet another useless book. Her Arithmancy assignment was due in two days and so far she had almost nothing done; something that was almost unheard of for the Gryffindor Princess. The Heads dorms were silent as she cracked open another tome, the sound of the yellowed pages rustling in the silence. Being Head Girl came as no small shock to her friends and she accepted the badge with honor. It helped that the Head Dorms came with private bathrooms, a shared commons and separate rooms. She had her own private sitting area in her side of the dorms that was already filled with some of her favorite ancient and modern volumes . She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the fair-haired Head Boy. Learning that Draco Malfoy had become Head Boy and accepted the prestigious position was something that left everyone speechless. She shouldn't have been shocked though, he was, after all, a very intelligent young man...and also very handsome. She jolted at the thought and a bit of ink splashed onto the table. As undeniable as it was, she chastised herself for the thoughts, what would Harry and Ron think? Hermione twisted up her no longer frizzy hair (now that she had time, she took more effort in keeping it tame) and piled it up in disheveled looking bun. She snorted softly. She must've looked a mess in Harry's old Quidditch shirt and sweatpants. Her petal pin lips parted in a wide yawn and she checked the time once more—it was a quarter til one in the morning. With a sigh, her eyes roamed the pages, legs tucked underneath her in the big, chintz armchair.

The brunette couldn't remember ever falling asleep but she awoke to the quiet arguing of Draco and his best friend, a 6'4" half Italian half something boy named Blaise Zabini. She quickly shut her eyes again, hoping to eavesdrop on their already loud conversation.

"I'm not carrying her to her room, Zabini." She heard Draco snap. "It's her own damn fault if she fell asleep out here. Fucking bookworm…" His voice got quieter towards the end as if he actually had some sort of consideration for the fact that she was sleeping. She continued to feign sleep as she heard them move closer.  
"Well I am not going to waste a chance to cop a feel at Granger, so if you don't do it, I will." Blaise replied lewdly, his words slurring together a bit. Hermione could almost hear the grin in his voice and she resisted the urge to slap the shit-eating grin he was undoubtedly wearing off his face. "I can't be the only bloke to notice how attractive she's gotten. Have you seen her in muggle clothing Draco, because..." His voice trailed off and she could only assume that he was making some sort of gesture. The blonde grunted in what could only be interpreted as agreement and she tried to keep her surprise on the inside, not wanting to let them in on the fact that she was actually awake. Her nose crinkled lightly as the tip of her quill was brushed against her face. "Hah, she's actually kind of adorable. I mean, freckles, mate. She's got freckles." Blaise's voice had a soft lilting quality with a light Italian accent that was actually putting her back to sleep, she realized idly. Draco's next words became muddled and she realized that they both sounded pretty drunk. "Draco, I don't care what your differences are, my _mamma_ always said that a lady should always get a proper rest." Blaise recited dutifully. "C'mon, Princess." Hermione felt herself being lifted from the cozy armchair, book sliding off her lap and onto the floor in front of the dwindling fire. She groaned softly when she felt herself being transferred to Draco's arms. She could barely make out the next bit of conversation before she heard the portrait door shut and the blonde let out an irritated sigh.

"Goddamnit, Granger." He mumbled grouchily. He hoisted her proper and next thing she knew she was being delicately (surprisingly enough) tucked in. She was even more surprised when Draco sat at the edge of her bed with a heavy sigh. "Blaise was right, I guess. You are pretty cute. Especially recently like how your hair doesn't do the dead animal look or how your arse looks in those muggle jeans…" Hermione had to once more refrain from hitting something, fingers twitching under the sheets. Must boys always be so crude? "But I also kind of like your laugh? I dunno ahah. Why am I even talking to you? You're bloody asleep, I should think. The Firewhiskey is getting to me, bloody hell." His tone was light despite the rude words. She felt the four poster shake and creak as Draco stood. Her brow twitched when she felt him pat her head as an awkward parting. Her hazel eyes snapped open as his breath ghosted across her ear. He was so close the she could smell the remnants of the Firewhiskey he had consumed mixed with something mildly spicy that was probably some expensive cologne clinging to his skin. "Next time, try not to move so much. It's a lousy way to pretend to be asleep." And with that, the tall Slytherin left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Maybe then I'll have motivation to start writing again.**


End file.
